1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simultaneous preparation of 2-(2-aminoalkoxy)alkanol compound and a morpholine compound and more particularly to the simultaneous production of said compounds at lower pressures optionally in the presence of hydrogen.
2. Prior Art
Morpholine and the C-alkyl substituted morpholine compounds are well known in the art having established utility in a myriad of chemical applications. 2-(2-aminoalkoxy)alkanols are also well known with 2-(2-aminoethoxy)ethanol being the most common such compound. 2-(2-aminoethoxy)ethanol has an established utility, in for example treating natural gas.
Heretofore, it has been known that morpholine could be prepared by contacting a 2-(2-aminoalkoxy)alkanol with ammonia and hydrogen in the presence of a hydrogenation/dehydrogenation catalyst at relatively high operating pressures of about 2,500 psig to about 3,000 psig. This pressure range was previously believed necessary for high yields of morpholine.
While it was known that 2-(2-aminoalkoxy)alkanol along with other complicated amines and by-products were intermediate in this reaction, the prior art teachings indicate the reaction conditions should favor the second or cyclization reaction which involved the use of the above mentioned high operating pressures.
Thus, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,112, the production of 2-(2-aminoalkoxy)alkanol and morpholine was believed economically unfeasible in that morpholine production would be sacrificed.
Unexpectedly and contrary to the teachings of the prior art we have now found that morpholine and 2-(2-aminoalkoxy)alkanol compounds can be simultaneously produced without an appreciable reduction in yield of the morpholine compound. Contrary to expectations, the production rates of 2-(2-aminoethoxy)ethanol and morpholine are increased when the operating pressures are lower than the previously accepted operating pressures for this process of approximately 2,500-3,000 psig. Such increase in production rate makes possible utilization of a smaller reactor for comparable production. Additionally, because of the lower pressures, lower temperatures may be utilized in attaining a given conversion rate. Further, safer and less expensive operating conditions are possible. The reactors, auxiliary equipment and the like are also less expensive and less catalyst is required.
Another outstanding aspect of the instant invention resides in the fact that by varying the temperature and pressure within a very narrow range one can vary the relative amount of 2-(2-aminoalkoxy)ethanol and morpholine produced.